Atlantis
by Warringer
Summary: Something happens during the large hurricane on Atlantis...
1. Chapter 1

Atlantis

by Warringer

Prolog

---------------------------------------------

McKay stared at the screen of the laptop and crossed his fingers. It just had to work. If it didn't the Mega-Taifun would destroy Atlantis and kill him, Weir, Sheppard and...

He didn't want to continue this thought.

"Yes," he finally siad as the first lightnings hit the lighting conductors all over the city.

Unable to get away from Atlantis the flew through the superconducting corridors of the Ancient city and towards the shielding generators.

"McKay," he heard and turned to Weir who pointed behind him.

Behind him the main screen suddenly lit up, showing symbols that seemed to be like the chevrons of the Stargate. The chevrons flickered over the screen un til they stopped at a random position. The floating city shook for a moment and a beam of white light suddenly speed part the tower and into the sky.

"What the hell..."

---------------------------------------------

The beam of energy shot into the sky and a part of it seemed to phase out. It hit one of the last LaGrange sattelites in the system, some special systems bouncing the beam back towards the planet.

The beam continued to speed towards the planet and to the single continent, hitting the ground only a few kilometers distant to the single, at the moment abandoned, town of the planet. Where it had stuck a giant rectangular object of white light formed in a few moments, 30 kilometers long, 20 kilometers wide and 7.5 kilometers high.

Like on Atlantis would change greatly in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Atlantis

by Warringer

Chapter One

---------------------------------------------

"What the hell is that," Sheppard said as he pointed at the giant rectangular object that simply stood next to the small town.

The computer of the Puddlejumper acknowledged his question and inlayed informations of its scanners into the HUD. Sheppard blinked a few times as he tried to make heads and tails of the object, but other then the dimensions of it, 30 km length, 20 km width and 7.5 km hight, he wasn't able to.

Theela looked at the HUD for a moment, but she didn't understand a single thing of the data.

"I have never seen such a thing," she said.

"I wish McKay was here," Sheppard said but than looked back at the HUD," On second thought..."

Ford behind him snickered.

"Maybe we should look at it from every ankle?"

Sheppard nodded and pulled the Puddlejumper into a curve than went around the whole of the object. They needed some time to circle it, but it looked the same from every side. The same big wall of milkyness.

"Atlantis, this is Jumper One," Shappard finally said," We got a problem here, I think."

"Jumper One," the answer came back," What sort of problem?"

"Uhm, a giant milky white box just outside of the town. I know it wasn't there the last time I was here."

"A giant box?" came Weir's voice.

"Yeah. 30 km long, 20 km wide and 7 high. The sensors try to tell me something, but I got no idea what."

There was a short pause and Sheppard knew what Weir would say next.

"Jumper One, land in the town, we'll send over McKay with Jumper Two."

"Understood, Atlantis."

As Sheppard said that, he had already pulled the Jumper towards the town. As he got lower, he suddenly had to blink as he saw something that shouldn't be there. Some sort of car without wheels, floating a few inches above the ground.

"What the hell..."

"That thing looks like a corvette," Ford said from behind and Sheppard gave him a short glare.

"We land and look whom that 'car' belongs to."

With that he landed the Jumper next to the 'car' and grabbed his P90. A few moments later they left the Jumper, weapons ready.

"Someone there?" Sheppard called out, while Theela and Ford looked around.

"Major," Ford called out pointed his P90 as a sound.

Theela and Sheppard turned around and looked at a young boy, about 16 or so years old. At first he seemed to be a Wraith, but only the white hair was a feature that seemed to be Wraith. On the second look he looked more like an albino, the white hair and red eyes, which seemed to glow from the inside, but again, there was something off. He couldn't be an albino, as his skin had a nice tan. Also his clothes were more like they belonged to a teen from Earth. Blue Jeans, T-shirt and sneakers.

The boy looked at the three and blinked a few times. He held up his hands as he looked at the P90 pointed at him and said something in an unknown language.

Again there was a sound, this time from behind and Sheppard turned around to look at an elder man, maybe 50 years old with dark hair, a bit taller than Theela and walking slightly bowed with age. Like the boy, he was wearing clothes that seemed to come from Earth. Blue Jeans, a dress shirt and leather shoes. And there was something around his neck which looked like transparent slime or something.

Like the boy, he had his hands raised slightly to show that he hadn't any weapons. He responded to the boy, who nodded in response.

"Okay..." Sheppard finally said," Who the hell are you?"

The elder man looked surprised as he heard Sheppard speaking and closed his eyes for a moment, as if trying to remember something.

"English?" he finally said after a fer moments," I haven't heard English in a while."

Sheppard looked at the man, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"In a while? And how long is that while?"

The man shrugged.

"Not important," he answered," To come back to your question, I am Alaska Saedelare. And my young friend over there is Benjameen da Jancita."

"Okay, Mr. Saedelare," Sheppard said," Where do you come from."

Saedelare raised an eyebrow and pointed at the white box.

"From there," he said," And we come in peace."

Sheppard gave Saedelare a look.

"Yeah, most people say that," he said," Around here they want to suck out your life, know the position of Earth or our stock of C4 and medicine."

The man raised an eyebrow at Sheppard.

"Would you please lower your weapons?" he asked," We are not armed and I would prefer to answer your questions without a weapon pointed at me."

Sheppard and the others lowered their weapon and Saedelare called the boy over to him.


End file.
